1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image display apparatus and a method for displaying images on the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, imaging apparatuses are used to photograph the external appearances, internal tissues, or structures of target subjects and/or display the photographed images. In general, an imaging apparatus include one or both of a photographing device and a display device.
The photographing device radiates visible light, infrared light, radiation such as X-ray, ultrasonic waves or the like to a target subject to collect various data about the target subject, and then creates an image of the target subject based on the collected data. Since the collected data cannot be visually interpreted or recognized as it is by a user, the photographing device performs image processing on the collected data using an image processor to acquire an image of the target subject which can be visibly recognized by a user.
The display device displays the image created by the photographing unit. Specifically, the display device displays the image, for example, a picture or an ultrasonic image in real time or in non-real time through a camera display mounted on a camera or a monitor connected to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus or the like so that the user can see the external appearance or internal tissue of the target subject.
The imaging apparatus may be a camera, a camcorder, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, digital radiography (DR), computed tomography (CT), or a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.